To Embrace You Once More
by lovehinalover
Summary: An arranged marriage with the best of intentions can spawn the worst of outcomes. Set in future Crystal Tokyo, rated for mild language and violencebloodshed. ChibiUsaxHelios [FINISHED]
1. Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon nor any of the characters portayed in it. Thank you.  
  
If you read please send me a response, I would very much appretiate the input and any ideas or complaints! Thank you!

Small Lady Selenity sat in her room her long pink hair was still up in its usual style with the rabbit ear like buns and the rest of the hair trailing out from beneath them, it was so long now it touched the ground and made her look very elegant, much like her mother, the queen. Her crimson eyes stared down upon Crystal Tokyo from her bedroom window in the palace, a sigh released itself from her flushed lips as her gaze fell upon the kingdom, vision sad and shimmery, tears brimming on the lids of her orbs and wetting her long dark lashes. She moved from the window, sitting on her bed and sullenly looking down at the white dress she was clad in, fingering the long fabric of the skirt with her silken gloved hands. This was her wedding day, the man she was about to marry was total scum in her mind, she could care less about him and his stupid arrangement with her parents... were arranged marriages even legal anymore? She wondered quietly to herself as the tears that had collected in the corners of her eyes soon broke and rolled in waves down her cheeks, staining her skin with their cool salty trail. No move was made to whipe them away, afterall she really didn't care about her appearance, she had no interest in the man she had been betrothed to. There was only one-  
  
There was a knock at the door, a cool deep voice was heard, "Pumkin, are you almost ready? The ceremony will be beginning in an hour."  
  
"Yes, daddy." Selenity answered back, her voice toneless, cold, and piercing as a dagger. She was still angry with her father at the way he betrayed her, thinking back on the moment she could feel the stinging tears building up again as she stood and locked her door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, Princess Small Lady, my beautiful daughter, come. Your mother and I have a wonderful suprise for you." King Endymion smiled down at his pink haired daughter who stared up at him in wonderment.  
  
"Will I like it daddy?" She asked, begining to follow him through the corridors towards the Main Hall, "Can you give me a hint? Come on!" She giggled walking along. She was 15, her hair had grown a lot over the years and she was growing into a lovely young woman, many people commented on how much she resembled her mother. She knew different though, remembering her journeys to the past to train with Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi. Her then 15 year old mother was goofy and childish along the other scouts who were much more fun then too. They still protected the kingdom but they were almost like different people, more regal and serious... they were adults.  
  
Endymion chuckled, "You'll see, you'll see, for the moment you must learn to be paitent." He smiled back at her as they neared the Main Hall. The double doors were opened into the large, high ceilinged room by two of the palace guards.   
  
Endymion and Princess Small Lady walked through, her mother could be observed sitting in her throne and a man with long brown hair kneeled before her, he glanced back as the two entered the long white and gold trimmed room and stepped along the thick red and purple carpet that stretches the nearly 50ft length of the room. Endymion took his throne next to his wife and Princess Small Lady Selenity stood before her parents, offering a curtsey and making a lightning quick sideways glance at the man kneeled before the thrones of her mother and father.  
  
Neo Queen Selenity beamed, "Princess, we have summoned you hear to give you very good news." Her eyes positively sparkled with joy as she motioned to the man kneeled down before her and he stood to full height, he looked to be in his mid-twenties and had long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. His dress was formal and looked well tailored and expensive with a quite elaborate design to it. It also appeared that he was foriegn though there weren't any distinguishing features that proved the observation.  
  
"We recieved a visitor today, his name is Neroli and he's ventured a great distance from Italy to come here, in person no less... My daughter, he has travelled here for you with the specific intent to ask for your hand in marriage." The Queen seemed exstatic as she looked upon her daughter whos mouth gaped open and made sharp motions as though she wanted to speak but the muscles in her face felt paralyzed.  
  
"Mom! This is too soon I don't even know him!" She managed to plead when she finally regained control over her nerves.   
  
Queen Selenity slightly frowned, looking a bit hurt at the girls reaction, "Honey, this isn't your decision now. We gave you this choice before and you never answered us."  
  
"How could I?! I was 13, I didn't even care about it then, I wasn't interested in marriage and I'm still not!" She retaliated with a sharp tongue, "Especially to this man I know nothing about!" She screamed out, her finger jolted out at Neroli. She was furious at the choice she had no say in.  
  
The brunette man looked over at the Princess, "You really shouldn't speak to your parents like that." His voice was soft and gentle and filled with concern, he had said this because he knew from experience in dealing with royal parents.  
  
The Princess glared at him firing needles into his skin with her glower before she smacked him across the face, "You know shit! I won't ever marry you! Theres no way come hell or high water that I will ever be your bride." She hissed the last sentance, the venomous words dripping from her tongue.  
  
"That was uncalled for." King Endymion said, Small Lady whipped her head about to look at her father, a bit stunned at his remark. His faced remained turned away from his irate daughter, "Our decision is final, if you are going to act like a spoiled brat then you are dismissed." Not once did his voice waver and not once did he look in her direction as he spoke, his transposed face ached with pain.  
  
"Very well." The Princess said coolly, turning and storming from the room in a rage. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thinking back she knew just how powerful her mothers influence was, her fathers expression at the time told her that much. It told her that her father never intended for things to go the way they did and that the queen was the one behind the decision. The anger towards her mother was stongs however her resentment for her father stemmed from that incident. Why hadn't he ever stood up to Queen Selenity the entire time this contract had been allowed to continue and she allowed to suffer with the weight of the situation? It nearly pulled her heart to pieces when she thought about it, until the day of that particular problem she had always considered her father a friend, now she didn't even know what to feel. Her emotions ran like a near empty canteen, the only emotions left to fester in the bottom were sorrow and hate.  
  
She walked back over and lie on her large canopy bed, face burried deep in one of the soft, lacy pillows and hair spread out about her like a silken cocoon. The tears she shed gushed onto the cloth, dampening the soft tissue inside. As she rest, face hidden and gently sobbing atop her bed, she could distinctly hear a soft familiar voice reverberating within her mind. Head snapping to attention she looked around, "Wh-what. Where... Where are you?" Her voice contained traces of excitement, longing, and hope as her head darted back and forth, searching.  
  
She heard the soothing voice again, _'Close your eyes once more...'_  
  
Sitting up straight on her bed she let the lids of her eyes steadily shut, a gasp abaiting her lips, "I-Its you..."  
  
"Yes, I am here for you Princess." The white, horned horse dipped its head before her.  
  
"Helios." She sighed tears welled up in her glistening eyes, as she dashed forward. 


	2. Awakening

_She heard the voice again, 'Close your eyes again...'  
  
Sitting up straight on her bed she let the lids of her eyes steadily shut, a gasp abaiting her lips, "I-Its you..."  
  
"Yes, I am here for you Princess." The white, horned horse dipped its head before her.  
  
"Helios." She sighed tears welled up in her glistening eyes, as she dashed forward._

_--------------------------------------------------------  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon... as much as I would like to .

Second installment to my story! Thank you DarkenTears for the review!!! I want to go more into her relationship with her parents this chapter and I may be needing to change the rating by the 3rd chapter as I think about what I have in store... kekekeke  
-----------------------------------------------

She wrapped her arms around the neck of the Pegasus as she once again began to weep, this time however it wasn't from anger or sadness. They were tears of joy and she let them flow freely down her face. She stepped back, still cradling his muzzle in her hands, "But... How is this possible? I thought that since I haven't seen you for so long that..." She paused as she looked away, "I thought you forgot about me... I wanted to see you so bad... I-I wanted to tell you my dreams but you... and I... so I..." Her words faltered as she began crying harder, dropping to her knees her dress spreading around her as she remain there, head burried in her hands.  
  
"I was always there my beautiful gi- no my beautiful young woman." The winged horse craned its neck down, nuzzling her cheek and whiping away the tears. "I was always there and always watching, since you ceased to call out to me I thought that it was you who had forgotten."  
  
She looked up astonished, "Never! never, never... " Standing up she managed a soft smile, "But then, why now have you come? I mean, I am happy but... why not sooner." Her eyes were full of concern and a deep longing for the answer.  
  
"I was... afraid, since you didn't call out to me and I thought maybe you didn't want to see me anymore." He was a bit embarrased about it, he hadn't meant to hurt her but this time away had pained him as well.  
  
Her face glowed and she shook her head, "No, I have always waited for you so come back to me... I guess never tried reaching out to you like that... I am sorry." The Princess looked down but then her head snapped back up, more questions floating a top her brain, "So why did you decide to come see me finally? And why did you come in the pegasus form?" She asked as she gently stroked his face.  
  
Helios seemed to almost smile, "I can sustain myself in this world for longer when I am in this body." Small Lady laughed slightly and smiled at the answer. He had answered that question first but his face seemed to take a grave appearance as well as a darker tone when he continued, "I said I have always been watching your dreams, they had been pure and gentle for a long, long time but as the last three years passed I observed your dreams becoming tormented and sorrowful... I knew something was wrong, I had to come!" His voice sounded urgent... he seemed almost afraid, possibly of the dreams he had spoken of Small Lady experiencing.   
  
Her eyelids drooped as she looked to the ground, she could feel the sting of tears once again, the ones of her sorrow, "Yes, things haven't been good here lately... I don't understand my parents, they seem to have disregarded my happiness completely." Her voice raised a bit as memories resurfaced, before anything else could be said her eyes snapped open as there were a few quick raps at her door.  
  
Standing she mumbled something before she walked to the door unlocking and opening it a bit too peak out into the corridor. Neo Queen Selenity stood there, her face had a sad smile on it, she could see her daughter had been crying and felt a singe of remorse in her being, she swallowed hard to fight the feeling. "May I come in?" She asked hopefully, smiling more as her daughter opened the door to allow her entry.  
  
Princess Selenity frowned a bit, it wasn't often she talked to her mother anymore it always made her too angry and stirred up emotions she would rather leave settled inside. She watched with puffy eyes as her mother entered the chambers, slowly taking in the room, that she wasn't often permitted entance to, before going over and sitting on the large white bed. She patted a spot next to her encouraging the princess to sit, Small Lady Selenity walked over but remained standing, staring down at her mother with emotionless features.  
  
She was hurt that her daughter refused to even sit next to her but still held hope after being let into the room, "I just wanted to talk to you... You've been so distant lately your father and I both worried over it." She said, fidgeting her fingers and looking up at the pink haired young lady, "Do you want to tell me whats wrong?"  
  
This was almost too much to take, how could she be so blind and insensitive?! She clenched her teeth and squeezed her fists in an attmept to control her hostility but its was futile effort, the tension reached the boiling point and her emotions overflowed, "How can you not know what the problem is mother?! It's _your _fault I am acting this way! You engage me to some man that I don't know, and hardly have interest in... how could you?! Weren't _you _the one who so many years ago battled the evil that plagued the earth in the name of love and justice, teaching me the same way! There is no justice in this forced union and there most certainly is no love!!! You're a hypoctite and I don't ever want to talk to you again so leave me the hell alone and drop the concerned parent act you bitch!!!" He voice cracked as she screamed her protests and frustrations at her mother whom she had once held so much admiration and love for, now all she could feel was the resentment and pain.   
  
The last thing she saw before she ran from the room was the look of anguish on her mothers face, fist clenched and poised in front of her lips as she trembled with the effort to battle back the tears creeping out. The Princess felt no sorrow at the scene of her mother as she madly dashed through the long passageways of the palace not caring where she went. When she stopped she found herself in the garden and just outside of a large hedgemaze which had been carefully crafted long ago. Finding a white marble bench she lie down, feeling the cool stone against her sweltering flesh, cooling her cheek and easing the tension on her brow. As she sat with eyes closed she realised she could not see Helios anymore, her voice called out 'Helios?!' hearing only the echo caused in the walls of her mind. She thought for a moment she faintly heard a responce but gave up in cold, painful defeat. She sat up and opened her eyes which clearly expressed all the jumbled feelings she felt with her downcast rbrows, among all the feelings happiness and love were absent.

Something stirred deep inside her and she was compelled to stand from the bench, "He... doesn't care. He hates me because I have changed... because I have learned to hate those I believed to be closest to me. Nobody cares for me anymore, thats why all of this is happening... do they all hate me now too? Mom... dad... the senshi? If Helios doesn't care how is it possible that they do?" She questioned aloud, her voice sad and soft, her expression showed she was almost in disbelief. "I- unh!" She reached her hands up to her forehead as she felt a twinge and a sharp pain inside like a needle being inserted into her skull, the extreme pain made her cringe and cry out before she felt her body plunging into complete and utter blackness, devoid of feeling and deprived of human acknowledgement and warmth. She ceased to move as the darkness consumed and captivated her in a protective shell.  
  
Crimson eyes flashed open, however, they weren't the same eyes that had closed before... they held a sinister unwelcomed evil that presented itself most clearly. Her physique was still the same but her attire was dramatically different, the white wedding dress that had clung to her frame was replaced by ebony cloths that hung to her curves, a long slit revealing creamy skin up her left leg, a dark see-through mesh grazed her arms, black diamond studded collar about her neck, rasberry shawl draped across her elbows and seeming to float about her body. The once golden moon that graced her forhead had eclipsed and turned a sinister black, lovely red lips parted in a smile and a long cackle rolled delicately from her tongue.  
  
"Come out sailor moon... you've lost your sense of love, now _I _will punish _you_." Her laugh once again rang out and chilled the air.

-------------------------------------------

Bum-bum-bum! I couldn't help myself, I had to do it!!! Hope you enjoyed that, if you read I would love to have you review, any criticism or comments will be duely noted! And if you have an opinion about what you would like to see happening then lay it on me! Especially if my proofreading is lacking!


	3. Dispute

_The once golden moon that graced her forehead had eclipsed and turned a sinister black, lovely red lips parted in a smile and a long cackle rolled from her tongue.  
  
"Come out sailor moon... you've lost your sense of love now I will punish you." Her laugh once again rang out and chilled the air.  
___

_---  
_Disclaimer: You taunt me yet again... for the umpteenth time I don't own Sailor Moon dammit... I'm still gonna have to write this again aren't I?

A/N: Chapter 3 Never thought I would make it even this long in the beginning but I changed my direction and now it is begginning to get longer. Hopefully I will be able to write more soon I haven't had much time lately. Hope you enjoy!

---

Neo Queen Selenity was still sitting on her daughters bed, she seemed a bit dazed over the arguement they had just had. She thought back to the day five years ago when the subject of marriage was first presented to their daughter.  
  
-:-:-:- _Flashback_  
The family sat around their large dining room table enjoying the wonderful dinner that was placed out before them on the cool lily colored table cloth. The queen cleared her throat as she looked at her daughter of 13, "Sweetie, your father and I have been thinking about your future... we know you are still young but when you find the person you love you will come to us... am I correct?"  
  
The pink haired maiden looked up at her mother, bright eyes shining as she gulped her food and smiled, "Of course! I want you to be the first to know mommy!" She said with a laugh as she continued to eat.  
  
"What if... what if you don't ever find that someone... that can make you happy... what then?" Her voice wavered a bit, there was something on her mind which she didn't feel needed to be brought up at the moment but was obviously plaguing her.  
  
Princess Small Lady tilted her head, "I haven't thought about it much... I always assumed I would find that person. Maybe you and daddy could choose me someone if I can't decide." She laughed, it seemed she was joking but the queen appeared pleased with the answer.  
  
"Well dear, do you think we could do that?" Neo Queen Selenity asked, turning to her husband.  
  
His head snapped up, it was obvious he hadn't been paying much attention, "Oh uh, yeah it's fine with me." He chuckled a bit nervously.  
  
-:-:-:- _End Flasback_  
  
The queen bit her lip as she sat there, a frown plastering her features, 'Maybe she's right... maybe I am blind and insensitive and a hypocrite... maybe I have lost sight of real love. I always thought this is what she wanted.'  
  
-:-:-:- _New Flashback  
_Queen Selenity stands in the doorway of the palace that opened into the garden, she watched a young pink haired girl of about four or five playing with a boy of about ten to twelve with wavy brown hair. "Doesn't she look happy my love?"  
  
King Endymion nodded as he walked to stand at her side, "Yes, she has a new friend. I'm happy for her." He commented, placing his hand on his wifes shoulder.  
  
"Yes, I hope she can always experience that happiness." She smiled watching the two children as they wreeked havock about the garden, giggling joyously as they did so.  
  
-:-:-:- _End Flashback  
  
_She dwelled in the memories of a more plesant time when suddenly her eyes shot open, a fearful gasp was breathed before she rushed to her feet and charged throught the hall, 'Please no... let this be some kind of horrible joke that my mind has tricked me into...' Her body sensed a feeling that had not coursed throughout her body for a very long time, a feeling she had prayed to never feel again. She shook and wanted to cry out as she reached the garden and the center of the forlorn emotion. Her chest tightened, eyes straining so as to prevent to onslaught of tears she felt building arounds her clear blue orbs, she shook her head as she gazed upon the form of her daughter, a side of her daughter she hoped to be rid of for good.  
  
"W-Wicked Lady... y-you've returned..." The queen choked out the words in a stage a disbelief, she didn't want it to be true, it just wasn't acceptable.  
  
Her daughter laughed, voice mocking with every word, "Ah, Sailor Moon, you haven't forgotten your precious daughter after all!" Lips curved in a cruel smile, "You won't be remembering anything at all, however, when I have my way with you." The feminine voice was harsh and spiteful, eyes narrowed in a freezing cold glare as she looked upon the blonde haired queen of Crystal Tokyo. "You're just as air-headed and foolish as always! Some things will never change..."   
  
"Wh-why have you come back?!" She asked, astonished that she had resurface. Especially becuase it appeared as though she were back by her own free will, if that was the case this wouldn't be a good situation at all. Her brain was killing her with the strain being put on it by all the questions and feeling that presented themselves. 'This can't be true, this can't be happening!' it sounded through her head as she denied the moment, trying to wake herself from what must be a dream.  
  
Wicked Lady chuckled, seeing the bewildered look on the face of her mother, her nemesis. "Why? Because I hate you!" She scowled, spiting at the ground with her distaste, "You convinced me to leave once by telling me lies about love, the truth has presented itself now and the trusth is that love is dead. Especially for me, no one could aver love me... thats why you were forcing me into marriage isn't it? ISN'T IT!!!" She screamed as she moved closer to the woman she resembled so much.  
  
Neo Queen Selenity shook her head and opened her mouth to speak, "SHUT UP!!!" The Princess yelled, "I don't want you to talk yet!" She ordered, slamming one black, high heeled foot into the cement as her eyes burned with a fiery rage. "Is there any other reason why you would pawn off your own flesh and blood? Its the only damned reason I can think of, you hate me so much you would do anything to rid yourself of me. Furthermore, you have to engage me to a man I have never met because any normal man couldn't even possibly love me, am I right?!" Her eyes squeezed shut in frustration as the queen watched her with fear, "NOW ANSWER ME!!!" Her urge to feel in control was apparent at the way she commanded the other woman.  
  
"I... I only wanted you... to be happy." She voice was quiet as she stared at the woman who had the body of her daughter but the soul of a deranged mental patient, she could feel tears burning to be free but they didn't come as she stood there dumbfounded.  
  
Wicked Lady growled, "Quit toying with me, quit your damned lies and tell me the truth for once!" She felt a rush of pain in her temple, 'Stop... don't do this.' A soothing voice pleaded but she disregarded it. "What are you trying to pull?!" She was steadily slosing the gap between she and her mother before a dozen people ran into the doorway.  
  
Confused gasps of suprise and fear were heard along with a few muttered statements of disbelief. All of the Sailor Senshi including the Sailor Quartet stood in the doorway with Neo King Endimion and Neroli, all were dressed in preparation for the wedding, drawn in by the shouts and screams that could be hear deep within the palace, they stood there staring in shock at what they saw before them.  
  
"Princess..." Kind Endymion was able to breathe out, his voice quiet.  
  
"Wicked Lady?! It can't be?!" Sailor Venus cried out, one hand to her mouth.  
  
Sailor Jupiter scowled, "What have you done with Princess Small Lady Selenity?!"  
  
"Give her back!" Mars added her plea.  
  
Mercury looked to be on the verge of tears, biting the sensation back, "Why?"  
  
"WHY?! Why does it matter to all of you, none of you care!" Her face was contorted angrily as the malice laden words oozed into the tension filled air.  
  
"How can you say that?! We all care about you very much!" Mars shouted out, forgetting that it probably wasn't the best time to be arguing with her.  
  
Wicked Lady shook with rage, "Enough! Shut your mouth you senshi slut!" She screamed back, covering her ears with slender hands.  
  
Queen Selenity dropped to her knees, "I... just wanted you to be happy..." She mumbled, repeating the words she had said earlier, hands steadying her as she sat on the ground, head downcast and eyes fixated on the ground. King Endymion was at her side to comfort her, Neroli approaching her as well.  
  
Neroli spoke softly to her, "You can't force happiness onto her, you tried your best but in the end she just couldn't reme-" He recieved a kick to the chin sending him sprawling onto the ground, hitting his back hard. Everyone gasped at the sudden outlash.  
  
"If _YOU _haden't come along none of this would have happened!" Wicked Lady yelled at his form lying on the ground, blood beginning to trickle from his mouth. She seemed to smile with the sight of the blood trailing from his lip and was soon cackling with laughter, pleased with the result of her action. The senshi all stared at her in utter disbelief, how could she be doing this?  
  
"W-what can I do to get you to stop this..." Selenity said, staring up from the ground, Endymion gripping her shoulder.  
  
Wicked Lady smirked, "Die."  
---

Thats all I'm writing for now... I'm sleepy! Kinda an abrupt ending I do admit but there will be more... Hope you will join me for the next instalment!


	4. Bloodshed

_"If YOU haden't come along none of this would have happened!" Wicked Lady yelled at his form lying on the ground, blood beginning to trickle from his mouth. She seemed to smile with the sight of the blood trailing from his lip and was soon cackling with laughter, pleased with the result of her action. The senshi all stared at her in utter disbelief, how could she be doing this?  
  
"W-what can I do to get you to stop this..." Selenity said, staring up from the ground, Endymion gripping her shoulder.  
  
Wicked Lady smirked, "Die."_  
----  
**Disclaimer: ....Sailor Moon is not my property....  
  
A/N: Ooooo, I'm getting at a loss for ideas O.o haha, just kidding I always have crap floating about in my noggin... whether or not it makes for a good story I know not.  
**----

Queen Selenity rose, white dress moving with her body as she stood, "Alright... If it will apease you then please kill me." She walked over to Wickled Lady and embraced her gently, hot tears streaming down her flushed cheeks.  
  
Wicked Lady's emotionless face didn't change until her mother approached and wrapped her in a hug, her nose wrinkled, brows furrowed and she screamed, "GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" Violently shoving the woman backward, causing her to hit the ground in a way that made her cringe and slightly cry out at the sudden shock of sharp pain. The senshi stepped forward, afraid for their queens safety. Kind Endymion was helping Neroli up as his wife flew to the ground as well, his face was in deep anguish as he hurried to her. Wicked Lady huffed, she was steaming, "If you're so willing I will gladly make your wish of death come true. Especially after the actions you just displayed." She floated backwards, hovering a few feet into the air. Her Luna-P Ball seemed to float in from nowhere, "I thought I got rid of you..." She raised an eyebrow at the floating cathead who in turn proceeded it's floating.  
  
The inner senshi ran to protect their queen with valiancy, standing in a barrier before her as they proceeded to transform, their formal apparel was replaced by their sailor fuku, "We won't let you do this, we know you really don't want to hurt your mother!" Sailor Mars cried out, this was so frustrating she just wanted to forcibly knock some sense into the girl.  
  
"This isn't the real you, please come back to us Princess!" Sailor Mercury cried out, not wanting to do battle with someone she knew so well.  
  
"Princess, please don't do this you aren't thinking straight!" Her tone was filled with sincereity as Sailor Venus watched the pink haired woman floating just in front of them, if they had to fight she was well aware this wouldn't be easy to do.  
  
Sailor Jupiter frowned, she didn't want to do this any more than the other scouts but she knew it was inevitable. Wicked Lady grabbed Luna-P spinning it on her finger, "Kitty Magic!" She bounced it once and the ball transeformed into a Mirror. Wicked Lady smiled with satisfaction and began reflecting her own negative energy from is smooth surface to bludgeon the Sailor Senshi.  
  
"No!" Neo Queen Selenity said, helped to her feet by her husband who stopped her from running forward and into the midst of the battle that was sure to begin, "Let me go! I-I have to help them!" She cried out, watching like this was pure terror and made her body quake with dread. 

"I can't let you it is way to dangerous, either one of your could get hurt and I couldn't bear that." He said, arms fastened around her waist despite the effort she put forth in the struggle to break free.  
  
The blasts flew at the four sailor suited women as they narrowly dodged the energy raining down on them. Venus was the first to respond, "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Her voice rang clear as she initiated the attack, it sped at Wicked Lady who raised her mirror, almost using it in a fasion much like a tennis racket, the attack being rebounded back at the senshi of love, squealing as her own attack sent her wheeling.   
  
Wicked Lady cackled as she watched the blonde drop to the ground in pain, "Thats what you get for interfering sailor trash!"  
  
Sailor Mars scowled, "Hey, try this on! Mars Burning Mandala!" Assorted colored flames encircled her wrists before they were directed at Wicked Lady.  
  
The black clad woman clicked her tongue, "This will not do..." She sighed disappearing, the attack suddenly loosing its course. She reappeared inches from the face of Sailor Mars and delivered a strong punch to the fire goddesses gut, causing her to stumble backwards as she lost her breath and sputtering dropped to the ground.   
  
"Shabon Spray!" Wicked Lady couldn't help but smile as her head swivled, eyes the color of clood meeting the icy blue of Sailor Mercury, the attack speeding at her with force and authority. Wicked Lady was too quick though, Luna-P was instantly an umbrella held before her in a shield like fashion before it was coated with a thick layer of ice, the ends sticking out at her in long menacing daggers.  
  
"Your feeble attempts to subdue me are really quite amusing." The ice enveloping the black fabric of the umbrella shattered as it was closed and a few shots were fired out of the end, Mercury jolted backwards about teen feet with with a cry at each impact until slumping over in the grass.  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Before Wicked Lady could pivot around she was hit in the back by the attack, she groaned as her face deepened into a glower. She shouted as she charged with lightning speed at Jupiter, meeting her chin with a cruel uppercut, the brown haired senshi tumbling backwards, moaning as she hit the ground. Readying herself to stand she was halted by a foot on her stomach, Wicked Lady devilishly grinned down before lefting her foot and slamming it down into her gut. Coughing as she rolled onto her side, Wicked Lady laughed satanically at the agony she inflicted by the blow.  
  
Queen Selenity was still struggling in the steadfast grip the king had her in to prevent her from causing herself injury, "Nooo! Why! Why do you have to do this!" Her eyes were full of pain as she was all but forced to watch her friends suffer.  
  
Wicked Lady lifted one curved brow, "Because, they interfered with my business with you." Her smile was as sinful as ever, readying to strike her mother, "Thank you for assisting me father."  
  
King Endymion's face turned grim, "I'm not helping you and I'd sacrifice my own life before you took hers!" He said voice serious and almost cold as he motioned to to the queen before moving her out of the way.  
  
"Oh ho! Aren't the lot of you so eager to sacrifice yourselves at my hands!" Her voice was mocking as she chuckled at them. She paused, straightfaced before yelling, "You must really hate me if it pains you to be alive and in my presence! If you can't get rid of me you'd kill yourself, eh?" She twisted anything they said into an attack against her.  
  
"You won't be touching either of them!" Sailor Uranus declared, placid eyes watching her princess carefully. The outer senshi stood, completely transformed and prepared to defend themselves, and their kingdom, to the death if it were to come to that.  
  
Wicked lady rolled her eyes with a scoff, "You are all extremly foolish... but I'm afraid I've had enough." She swiftly started forward knocking aside the king, the center point of her umbrella becoming a needle sharp point before it was thrusted into the abdomen of Neo Queen Selenity, erupting from her back in a spray of rouge blood and a large gasp from everyone, aside from Wicked Lady who howled insanely with laughter.  
---

Oooooo! Thats not good... I don't think... 


	5. Tears

_"You won't be touching either of them!" Sailor Uranus declared, placid eyes watching her princess carefully. The outer senshi stood, completely transformed and prepared to defend themselves, and their kingdom, to the death if it were to come to that.  
  
Wicked lady rolled her eyes with a scoff, "You are all extremly foolish... but I'm afraid I've had enough." She swiftly started forward knocking aside the king, the center point of her umbrella becoming a needle sharp point before it was thrusted into the abdomen of Neo Queen Selenity, erupting from her back in a spray of rouge blood and a large gasp from everyone, aside from Wicked Lady who howled insanely with laughter._  
---  
**Disclaimer: I still don't own Sailor moon, blah, blah, blah!  
  
A/N: I was working on other things for a bit while I planned things out in my head, I came to a writers block after that last chaper, ehehe...  
**---

Queen Serenity cried out as the blade was twisted painfuly inside her and was then ripped out with a sickening sound and a splah of blood, which flowed readily to stain the ground with its deep crimson touch. Wicked Lady smirked down with satisfaction as she watched her mother fall to the ground on her side, making small whimpering gasps with the pained effort to attmpt to breathe. "How does it feel?" The pink haired woman bent down to hiss in her ear, "How does it feel to slowly wither and die, huh? I've been doing it for sometime now and I must say it isn't pleasant." Her tone was now matter of factly as she straightened to survey her work. Her mother lie writhing on her side, holding the gaping wound on her stomache, the pooling blood was now almost touching Wicked Lady's black highheeled shoes.  
  
"H-how could you?" King Endymion sobbed as he moved to his wifes side, lifting her quickly cooling body into his arms, her skin already growing quite clammy and opaque. "You can't die... you just can't, I won't let you die now."  
  
Looking up at him her eyes were dulling, lids half opened over blue orbs as she managed a smile, "It doesn't hurt that bad... not even really much at all, its starting to numb." She closed her eyes, "But if it makes her happy... this is for the best." Her body trembled as she was raised up off the ground. Endymion began carrying her towards the palace with Neroli trailing behind. As the King entered the door from the garden he looked back to Wicked Lady, tears brimming on his lids and eyes filled with a mixture of sorrow, regret, and disappointment. His daughter stared back, a cool smirk residing on her face, eyes almost devoid of a soul as they pierced the air between the two.  
  
All the senshi were weaping, comforting each other as they did so. Sailor Uranus was holding a Neptune who had broken down completely after the shock. Saturn had her head turned but the distress was obvious on the features of her pale face. Pluto whiped her eyes, trying to remain strong and calm, she wanted more than anything to break her vows as time guardian and try to ensure this would never have happened. She was however true to her bond.

The Inner Senshi had come too in time to see their Queen, and once brave-hearted leader. Everything had become so surreal in those few fleeting moments. Especially because they still couldn't bring themselves to hate the person who did this. The Princess had always been so exubriant, so full of life and love for everyone. The notion that she could commit an act of this magnitude was unaceptable to all the women, it wasn't a plausable reality and the weight of it was like being crushed by a ton of bricks.  
  
Minako pinched her arm, she was sure this was all some horrible dream, however the sting on her skin told her this wasn't some dillusion. She looked to Wicked Lady, "Princess, I- I'm sorry." It was the only thing she could say, she didn't know why she was appologising.   
  
Everyone began to gather into the palace, the only senshi who remained in the garden were Ceres, Pallas, Juno and Vesta. Their heads hung as they stepped before the person they had pledged their very lives to protect. This woman's face was now destitute, blinking a few times as if in comprehension. Ceres grasped one of her hands, "Princess, please come back to us." Her voice wavered as she looked into Princess Small Lady's red eyes, which were transfixed on an imaginary spot in front of her. "Please..." She pleaded, "You can't leave us too." Wicked Lady blinked as her head turned towards the Sailor Quartet, a soft smile appearing on her face, black crecent moon on her forhead completely disappearing.  
  
"Hi guys... where have you been?" Her voice was soft, denied the harsh undertone that had furnished itself there only minutes ago. A voice which had said many a harsh word to people beloved of its owner. Similar to the disappearance of the crecent moon, the black dress the had been wearing vanished. She wasn't left unclothed for long though as the white wedding gown materialized onto her body. It was then she lost consciousness and collapsed, barely being caught by the bright, blue haired, Pallas.  
  
"Hey, is she back to normal?" Pallas asked, her voice still held that childish charm to it but she herself had matured a lot.  
  
Juno scoffed, "Of course she is." Brown hair swaying despite the odd hairstyle she possesed which haid gained a lot of length over time.  
  
"I sure hope she is ok." The one with long pink braids, Ceres, knelt down and brushed the hair out of the Princess' closed eyes. Looking down at her senseless friend with a deep concern.  
  
"I'm sure shes... fine..." Vesta's voice lingered into a small squeek as she pointed at the princesses body, her three comrades gave her a questioning look before eyeing the area where her finger was pointing. They were greated by an overwhelming claret stain brandishing the delicate white fabric.  
  
"Sh-shes bleeding!" Pallas yelped, "Why is she bleeding?" She touched the spot on the stomache of the dress, the blood was still warm and left a dark sticky liquid clinging to her fingers.  
  
"We have to get her inside." Ceres' voice was grave as she helped her friends escort the fallen princess into the palace.

---  
  
**Sorry if it is cheesey, I swear I am going to make it better! A little short compared t my normal chapters but I only plan on making it one or two chapters longer and I wouldn't be able, nor do I want, to cram it all in here **


	6. Confusion

_"Sh-shes bleeding!" Pallas yelped, "Why is she bleeding?" She touched the spot on the stomache of the dress, the blood was still warm and left a dark sticky liquid clinging to her fingers.  
  
"We have to get her inside." Ceres' voice was grave as she helped her friends escort the fallen princess into the palace.  
_---  
**Disclaimer: I no own Sailor Moon! Don't Shoot me!  
  
A/N: Nothing to say except I am multi-tasking at the moment so hopefully my idea's don't falter   
**---

Inside the palace Neo Queen Selenity and Princess Selenity were lying on beds parallel to one another. The Princess was still unconcious and it seemed she had suffered a similar affliction as the blow she had dealt to her mother. The Queen was not dead, nor unconscious for that matter but she was extremely weak and had suffered a great deal of blood loss and was not very inclined to talk as it caused her some amount of pain. Hotaru was kneeled between the beds, her eyes were closed gently, one hand resting on her queen, the other on her princess, and dear friend. The remainder of tears was still visible on her face, "I don't know how much I will be able to help them, the wounds are very deep and I'm afraid my powers will not be enough." Her voice was filled with distress, she didn't want to loose either of them. And as difficult as it was to heal one person with and injury of the calibur their's possessed, she had ben set with the task of healing two.  
  
Everyone had returned to their civilian states, though not everyone was present at the time. Some just weren't up for the task of watching their friends die right before their eyes. Minako, Rei, and Makoto were all standing at the side of the queen, right along with King Endymion who was squeezing his wife's clammy hand, his other hand stroking her fevered brow. He was completely wordless to everyone, as though his actions determined the fate of the world and one false slip of the tongue could bring everything to a screaming halt.  
  
Next to Princess Selenity were her faithful guardians, Cere Cere, Jun Jun, and Ves Ves. Palla Palla had been bouncing back and forth between the makeshift infirmary and Ami, Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna who had chosen to stay away. Palla Palla had just left them not minutes before as it was. Ves Ves was crying at the side of the bed as Cere Cere and Jun Jun remained a comfortable distance away.  
  
The silence was broken by Makoto, "So what're we supposed to do... I mean is there anything we can do?" She bit her lip as she studied the gaping wound. Hotaru had managed to stop the bleeding but the sheets beneath both the queen's and princess' bodies still possesed a massive stain beneath each woman.  
  
Minako sighed, "I don't know... I'm so confused... I just can't believe this is happening." The dam holding back the tears in her eyes was about to burst in an angry wave of salty water. "I- I mean..." She completely broke down, turning to cry on Rei's shoulder.  
  
"Come on Mina, not now. They both need us to be strong for them!" Rei's tone was strong but wasn't dry or sharp, she tried to be mellow as she patted the blonde haired girls head. She took her face in her hands, wiping away her tears with her tumbs as she did so. Staring into Mianako's soft blue eyes Rei asked, "Do you think you can try to be strong? For Usagi-chan?"  
  
Minako glanced over at Queen Serenity's body lying on the cushiony bed a few feet away from her, "Yes... I can do that." She nodded, feeling another swell of tears coming back and quickly reaching up to rid herself of them. She then wrapped Rei in a tight hug, "Thank you."  
  
"No need to thank me silly!" Rei laughed, breaking the hug and gently backing off, "Just remember she needs us now than ever before right? So we can't go breaking down on her, ok?" She smiled as Mina nodded once more.  
  
"Thank you... for staying by me..." The voice was quiet and catching a bit hoarseness but it was still soft and distinguishable, promting a start from everyone.  
  
"Selenity! Please don't say anything! You'll strain yourself too much." Makoto quickly said with unease.  
  
Endymion moved closer to her, "I wish there were something I could do to make things better... I'm only sorry it could not be me instead." He bent down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
They were interrupted by a loud couching, everyone looked to see Princess Selenity sitting up and violently coughing, she winced as a spasm of pain wracked her body. "Wh-whats going on?" She managed to spit out as she finished coughing. Her gaze travelled to her slightly astonished and bewlildered friends, to Hotaru who was kneeling on the floor and holding her hand. She then noticed her mother and the deep circular wound she had in her stomach, "What happened to mom!!!" She cried out before feeling shooting pains wracking her abdomen as well, looking down she was greeted by the sight of blood, covering her dress and plastering it to her skin, it had spent some time drying and was turning a slightly brown color. "And what happened to me!" 

Cere Cere was playing with her fingers before she answered, "Princess, you were the one who did that to your mom..." She had to turn her head away to resist the urge to cry while she said it.

"Me?! Why would I- ouch -Why would I do that?!" She cried out, "When did I do it, I can't even remember what has happened!" Her confusion almost had her crazed as she franticly searched for answers.

Makoto sighed, "It seems you weren't yourself, something brought about the appearance of your 'evil side'." She wasn't exactly sure how to word it for her.

"'Evil side?'" Princess Selenity repeated, "What are you talking about Makoto, whats going on?!" She whimpered, she wanted answers but all they were providing her were more questions to join in the monkey pile that had already formed on her brain.

"Princess, remember when the negamoon family came and you turned into Wicked Lady?" She asked, pausing to wait for a responce. Princess Selenity nodded and Makoto continued, "Well it happened again... and you... attacked your mum."

"You mean I?... But I don't remember doing it at all!" She put her head in her hands as she began crying again, "I had that fight with mom so I ran to the garden and I was going to try and think of a way to escape, before I knew it I was falling into a black void and then I woke up here." She contemplated the situation, maybe she had attacked her mother. Maybe all that pent up rage and hatred finally bested her and formed an outlet... Thinking about it caused her to cry harder.

"You didn't mean it... I'm Sorry." Queen Selenity had turned her head to look at her daughter, her voice was quite weak but she smiled none the less. "I'm sorry that I made you so angry... I'd would have been nice if you could have been happy."

"Mom..." She could only stare at her as she said this, part of her wanted to lash our again and tell her it was her fault, but she had done that enough and her mom was apologising even if it was unclear what for. "Can we please... have a few minutes alone with each other? Please?"

Everyone gave eachother an aprehensive glance but they consorted and carefully filed out of the room, Hotaru was the last to go, "Princess, don't be too long." She said with a smile before closing the door.

"Good, now we have some time to talk." The Princess looked to her other with a sigh.

---

Minako was jumping back and forth before the door, stopping every so often in an attempt to evesdrop into the conversation, though it was a futile effort, especially when she was shooed way by Makoto. "What could they be talking about? And whats taking them so long."

Makoto sighed, "Quit it Mina, they will tell us when they are done. You just have to be patient!" She scolded her then resumed leaning against the wall.

King Endymion, who had become very introverted since the attack, looked up at the clock, "They've been in there almost 20 minutes..." He said impatiently, "Shouldn't we just go in there?"

"They're big girls," Rei chided, "And it wouldn't be wise to go barging in there until they tell us to.You should know that best of all."

"Yeah, when Princess Selenity gets mad you don't want to upset her more." Ves Ves added.

"Are you sure it is safe for them to be alone this long?" Minako and Cere Cere asked in unison.

"Of course, they will be fine!" Makoto said., becoming a bit exasperated with the two.

"You guys really need to quit worrying so much!" Jun Jun teased, however, as though on cue, a sceam errupted from the room the Queen and Princess were in. The large glossy double doors were thrown open, inside the princess lie sprawled out on the floor. Neo Queen Selenity was crying out as she went to her daughters side, it was visible through the hole in her dress that the queens wounds had been completely healed. Chaos errupted as everyone pushed into the room, asking questions and trying to revive the fallen princess.

---

Alright, that is where I am leaving it . There should be one more chapter and possibly an epilogue... no I think there will be an epilogue now that I mention it, hehe. And you can blame my computer because I had almost just finsihed this and I went to save it and it closed it on me!! I was so mad...


	7. Conclusions

_"You guys really need to quit worrying so much!" Jun Jun teased, however, as though on cue, a sceam errupted from the room the Queen and Princess were in. The large glossy double doors were thrown open, inside the princess lie sprawled out on the floor. Neo Queen Selenity was crying out as she went to her daughters side, it was visible through the hole in her dress that the queens wounds had been completely healed. Chaos errupted as everyone pushed into the room, asking questions and trying to revive the fallen princess._  
---  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any associated character, nah!   
  
A/N:Not sure how long it is but it will be wrapping up some things... The Epilogue should just be a little extra something to make you feel all happy inside, Hopefully! Lets get down to business...  
**---

Two weeks have passed since the death of Princess Small Lady Selenity, but it seemed that no one had gotten word of why she died though most assumed that it was from her wound, only the senshi knew what had happened with the queen but they too hadn't discovered the true reason for the princesses death. The funeral service had been a somber one though everyone had fond memories to share about the princess, but dispite that they found it tragic that death had befallen her when she had just begun to live. Her mother hardly said a word the entire time and had spoken less since then, even more difficult then getting her speak however, was getting her to smile. Not a shread of happiness has shown on her weary, heartbroken face since the day of her daughters death. And King Endymion was just as bad, if not worse, he spent the vast majority of his days in he and the queens chambers. It would seem to everyone that the only time he ever spoke was to her. This is why it came as a shock to everyone when they heard that they were being called to a meeting, which they were all but ordered to attend.  
  
Everyone gathered in the Grand Hall, this was normally used ony for special banquet occasions but today they were there for a much different reason. The room was lengthy and white with gold trimming the ceiling, marble pillars supported the massive structure of the ceiling with a large mural of each planet and the moon smiling down upon the room. Enough chairs had been set out on the crimson tiles to accomodate the senshi and they filed in with anticipation and concern. The queen was sitting alongside the king near the far end of the large room, their faces showed the distress they had been dealing with for some time now, their eyes were both puffy with tears though they tried their best to hide it. There was a few minutes of silence before Neo Queen Selenity cleared her throat and spoke up, "I'm sure you are all wondering why I called you here." Her voice shook a bit though she attempted to keep it steady, "As you know my daugther passed away two weeks ago to this day... what you don't know though is why she passed. Its been difficult to deal with and I haven't been able to bring myself to speak of it until now." She bit her lip to try and supress the dismal wave that swept over her body, "I want you to know what happened back in the room on that day."  
  
---  
  
Princess Selenity watched as the raven haired Hotaru shut the door with a satisfying click before she turned back to her mother, "Mom, Iamsosorrythatthishappened! Idon'tknowwhatIwasthinkingorhowIletthishappenandIwantyoutoknowthatIreallydidn'tmeanitandIloveyou!" Her words were one long breathless string as she blurted out her appology.  
  
Queen Selenity offered a smile and was able to manage a small laugh, "I forgive you! It wasn't your fault, you were upset and had not control over your actions at the time. I'm just sorry that you got hurt..."  
  
"I deserved it, I wasn't being rational and I turned on you. There was no reason for me to do that... But... I still want to know why you tried setting up the arranged marriage mom..." Small Lady had moved to sit at the side of her mother's bed.  
  
"So you really did forget." The queen sighed, "Don't you remember that conversation we had, when you said that if you hadn't found your true love then I could pick one for you?"  
  
There was silence for a few moments, "Well yea but I was just joking... I hadn't really expected you to do it."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"Another thing, why did you decide that you needed to do that anyways?"  
  
"You seemed so lonely and you were always so down in the dumps... when Neroli came back I was so happy." she looked at her daughter with a smile, "But when he asked for marriage with you I told him it would need to wait and that you were still too young. Thats why I brought up your marriage at dinner that night."  
  
"Wait a minute, what do you mean when Neroli came back?" The Princess asked with a frown, she didn't particularly enjoy talking about him.  
  
"You mean you forgot? I suppose you were pretty young..."  
  
"What are you talking about?" She prodded as her mother trailed off into thought, and how could her mom not tell that she didn't know who he was?  
  
Queen Selenity smiled, "Back when the kingdom had just been born we had many other royal families visiting to meet us and form ties and alliances with out kingdom. Neroli came with his family and above all the other children there you formed a strong friendship with him... it was so cute you would follow him around and you were always asking questions although there was a language barrier since he was only just learning Japanese-"  
  
"Mom!" She growled as her mom drifted off topic.  
  
"Sorry, well when it was time for him to leave you were so upset. So we decided that we would arrange time for the two of you to get together and be kids once in while. But after about a year there was trouble in his country, people were uprising and there was a civil war on the verge of taking place. Eventually it became impossible for him to travel outside the country, and it was far to dangerous to send you there... we hadn't gotten word from them for a long time." She was feeling a bit drained by everything and the wound was starting to ache, "One day though, he showed up here and told us how things had been settled, but his father was getting on in years and pressuring him to wed. He said the only person he was interested in marrying however was you. No matter how much his father pressured him to choose and accept a wife he refused." The princess seemed to be trying to remember this boy, however it still seemed she was paying attention to the story, so Queen Selenity continued. "I knew there was only one that you loved... but when Neroli showed up here asking for your hand I didn't want to say no, but I also knew that you were far to young to marry at that time. So I told him that in three years he should come back for an answer and he left with the understanding that in three years time he would have his answer. When he arrived however it had caught me off guard and I had to beg your father to accept the agreement... I thought maybe you would be understanding or that you might remember him but I see I was wrong in my assumption."  
  
Princess Selenity's face was gloomy as she processed the information she was given, "But why didn't you just come to me? You didn't have to do this behind my back you know." Her voice was sullen and a bit hurt that her mom had gone behind her back.  
  
"I thought maybe things would get straightened out on their own or that maybe you wouldn't reject the proposal... I let it go to far." She shook her head, "I just hope you can forgive me..."  
  
"Of course... you're my mother, I mean yeah I am still a little upset about the whole thing but... I can always forgive you." She said with a smile before gently hugging her mom. A single tear ran down Queen Selenity's cheek. The princess stepped back, "And as penance," She softly said, "For hurting you..." She placed her hands delicately at her chest and the ginzuishou seemed to materialize right from her flesh. "I will help to make things better." She smiled warmly and raised her hands above her head, "Ginzuishou, give me strength... Please help me so I can make my mom better!" There was a bright flash from the crystal hovering above her palms.  
  
The queen gasped, "No! no!" She cried and tried running forward but was stopped by her injury, the light from the ginzuishou slowly enveloped both women and caressed the entire room with its heated white shine. It became a blinding force and then flashed one last aweing moment before fading completely. When Queen Selenity opened her eyes her daughter lie lifeless on the floor, she screamed as she knelt down next to her and the doors burst open.  
  
---  
  
"S-so... she used the crystal to save you?" Minako asked, her lip was quivering and it was obvious she was fighting the urge to cry.  
  
"I... I can't believe it..." Rei said, shaking her head in disbelief.  
  
Palla Palla thought a moment, "So... she really is gone?" She asked in her ever ignorant voice.  
  
"Palla Palla!" Ves Ves scolded, "That really isn't appropriate to ask!" She was trying to keep it low as she reprimanded her friend.  
  
"Isn't it amazing how our queen used the ginzuishou so many times but it cost both her mother and her daughter their lives?" Haruka didn't ask the question too loud but still recieved an elbow to the ribs and a trying glare from Michiru.  
  
"It is a tragedy that things happened that way... I only wish it could have been me instead of her." Neo Queen Selenity stood, it was quite obvious that the conversation had upset her something fierce and she quickly hurried away, the eyes of the senshi watching distressfully as she disappeared through the doors.  
  
"Sorry," King Endymion broke the unrestful silence, "This has just been really hard on her... she has blamed herself for everything thats happened."  
  
"But how was she supposed to know?! She didn't expect the Princess to react that way." Makoto interjected, a bit upset that the queen was disturbed by the events.  
  
"I know, I've told her that many times already but she won't listen to reason." He sighed, everything was giving him a great sense of fatigue, he was under the weight of a great burden, though in fact the load was heavier than one would think. Not only had he lost his only daughter but he had almost lost his wife and when his daughter died he had never gotten his chance to make amends with her. He was also feeling some amount of guilt and responsibility for the things that had happened, if he had been more aware of his daughters feelings then maybe things could have been different. The thoughts plagued him relentlessly. "I'm afraid it is something she will have to work out on her own."  
  
At that everyone split up to deal with the information in their own fitting way. King Endymion arrived in his room to find his wife already asleep, he was having the same thoughts and hoped that conciousness would soon pale as he was quite tired.  
  
---  
  
King Endymion found himself in a familiar dream world of white clouds, it was serene and beautiful, but he was soon traveling. First he was on the moon at the ruins of the once elegant and grand Moon Kingdom. He then found himself gazing upon his own brilliant kingdom, the crystaline walls shimmering with the sunlight that danced down upon each creavase. Not moments later he was in a vast land with lush green trees and beautiful blue sparkling lakes, the air smeeled fresh and fragrant and he noticed a group of horses off in the distance, "Where is then place?" He asked himself, hearing his voice send back a small echo.  
  
"I don't know..." He turned to see his lovely wife standing behind him, she smiled, "Are we sharing a dream?" She sounded happy as she asked this, Endymion was just glad she was smiling. He almost feared he would never she her make that small gesture again.  
  
"We must be." He said, offering a small smile back.   
  
The pair was distracted as they heard approaching footsteps, they quickly turned to face the source and were overcome by the sight. Princess Selenity stood there, her hand grasped in that of a familiar pale blue haired young man, she giggled lightly at her parents as they gawked at her with incredulity. "Hi." She laughed, "Sorry that I was a little late... but mom I came to tell you who my true love is." She looked over to Helios before looking back to her mom, "I couldn't let things end the way they did... and after I used the ginzuishou I was left with a choice, one that I had neglected for a long time... only this time it would have to be permanent. I had the choice of returning to life as a true adult and living the rest of my days there... or dismissing my former body and staying here in Illesion. Since there would be no way for me to return after I made my decision I decided to stay... Helios is the one I love and I want to remain with him, I'm sorry Neroli was mislead by a childhood friendship I hardly remember." She sighed as stepped forward, "I wanted to say goodbye one last time, and let you know that we may be able to meet again in our dreams... And just know that I am safe and I love you both." She walked up and hugged her mother and then her father, "Please don't cry for me anymore, okay? I promise we will be together again if you just be patient." She quickly kissed them each on the cheek, "I have to go now, tell everybody not to worry and that I will see them all again one day too!" She turned around and took Helios' hand once more and as quickly as the had come they were gone yet again.  
  
---  
  
Endymion and Selenity awoke insintaneously with a start, they looked to each other, "Did you?" She nodded.  
  
"And did you..." He nodded as well. Queen Selenity sighed and began crying, quickly whiping at the tears.  
  
"W-wh-what's wrong?" Endymion asked, taken aback by her sudden outburst.  
  
Selenity cleared her eyes, "She found her happiness..." She said with a teary smile and with a laugh gave her husband a tight hug.  
---  
**Okay okay, it was a sappy ending, but I have a bit extra to share so don't tune out just yet! The Epilogue will be written once I get some sleep! **


	8. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon...

A/N: Here is the Epilogue... enjoy (Bear with me, much of it got lost so I had to rewrite most of the epilogue and it has been some time.)

-

"She would have been 21 today..." Queen Selenity said with a large sigh, "I still wish she were alive to celebrate it."

"But, she is alive..." Palla Palla pounted, getting a strange stare from everyone, "As long as we have our memories of her she is alive in our hearts."

Cere Cere laughed, "Thats right, even if it is horribly cliched..."

The senshi laughed, they were celebrating the queen's, andlate princess', birthday... although it was somewhat saddening, the occasion was a joyous one with food and friends gathered for the event. They had decided it wouldn't be large, as it had been for some years, and it was to be a strictly private affair this year. A warm chatter floated through the room with sharp burst of laughter echoing out randomly and reverberating up to the ceiling. No one was left out of the conversations and a glum face seemed rare, unless they happened to stumble upon a more pressing subject.

The dream of Princess Selenity and Helios was never disclosed to anyone, it may have been selfish of the King and Queen but it didn't seem like they really needed to tell anyone afterall. The flood of emotions those weeks had brought seemed almost too much without them adding more on. Besides, it might have seemed silly for them to explain, even if they were sure the story was mild in stature to other events that had occurred throughout their lifetime.

The party was in full swing and a modestly sized cake was just being cut into when a faint knock at the doors was audible. A few turned to look, catching the attention of the rest of the party members. A hush fell over them and Queen Selenity set down the knife and plate in her hand, with an appologetic glance she crossed the long hall to the doors and peeked outside but no one seemed to be there. She was about to turn and go when she spotted a blanket covered mound on the ground, needless to say she was surprised and confused. With a great curiousity she reached out towards it, no sooner had her fingers contacted the soft blanket it took to motion and spun about.

A set of dark purple eyes peered up from a cute little face, framed by soft, wavy, light-pink hair and topped by the blanket. It shot forward and latched onto the astonished Queen with a tight hug, the blanket rolling backwards and revealing messy odangos. The girl released her grip and took a step back before bowing with a curtsy and a sweet smile. Removing the blanket from her shoulders showed that she was clothed in a fluffy white dress, for a moment she rummaged in the folds of the blanket and produced a card which she held up to the bemused Queen.

Accepting the card with shaking hands the Queen smiled, running her hand over the cover which simply said 'Happy Birthday!' in great big letters. She opened it and read the writing inside.

_'Mom,  
I'm sorry more couldn't have been said in our final meeting, then again, no time in the world would ever be enough for that. I am pleased that everything was resolved afterall in the end. And even though I'll never see you again, I think about you everyday and I trust that you do the same. So, to bridge the gap between us a bit I've sent a gift of sorts. She's excited to finally meet you, dad, and all the senshi and I can assure you she's as sweeter than sugar. It might take her a bit to say anything but I'm sure it will pass in time. Take good care of her!_

_Your forever loving daughter,  
Selenity_

_P.S. You may already guess that her name is Selenity too... and she happens to share a common birthdate. She's two!'_

Queen Selenity felt the tears brim up in her eyes and quickly dashed them away with the back of one hand. She looked at the small, smiling girl standing in front of her. "It's nice to meet you Selenity... let's get inside to the party, you have lots of people to meet. And I have much to explain to them."

The girl squeezed her eyes shut and smiled before grabbing onto the Queen's outstretched hand and walking with her through the doors to the party.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Well, it took forever but I finally got the long lost Epilogue completed and uploaded! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
